Twisted Love
by RamecupMiso
Summary: If you love someone kidnap them, chain them to a bed in a hidden room until they love you back. That's the mentality and the plan of twins Atem and Yami when it comes to their first love Yugi and getting him to fall in love with them. (A slight Yandere story with dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

The young tri-coloured hair youth named Yugi, groaned as he woke up in a bed that was far softer than his own with what felt like a horrible pounding migraine and an overly dry mouth.

Turning his head to the right side up in what he believed to be a king-sized four-poster bed with sheer deep red colored drapes blocking out the rest of the strange room Yugi didn't recognize. Sitting up in panic and pushing down the black duvet covers Yugi noticed that he was no longer wearing his school uniform; instead he was wearing dark purple silk pajamas that fit him perfectly. Panic began to bubble up and made a move to get up when he heard the clinking of chains. Gulping down fear he pushed down the blanket and what he saw caused him to gasp in horror and tears to run down his cheeks. Around his ankle was a padded cuff, as he didn't feel what he assumed to be cold metal touching his skin, and the ankle cuff was attached to the bedpost.

"What the?" Yugi's breaths came out in short panicked pants as looked around the room quickly with tears and the curtains blurring his vision and the tears staining his cheeks. However his quick movement of his head caused the pounding in his head to increase and he buried his head in his hands.

"Hello Yugi." Two familiar voices called out from his left. Looking up quickly Yugi saw he saw that it was the Moto twins Atem and Yami in sitting on a black love seat that was to the left of the bed. Yugi wasn't sure from his position and the tears blurring his vision but it looked like the twins were dressed casually, in loungewear but if the silk pajamas he was wearing was any indication, the twins clothes were far from being cheap.

Then Yami being only a few minutes younger then Atem got up from his spot to make his way over to the bed. When Yami pushed the curtains back Yugi noticed a number of things, that Yami was wearing black sweatpants and matching top with a red pocket while Atem was wearing red sweatpants and matching top with a black pocket. The bed dipped when Yami sat down on the black duvet and pulled Yugi into what he hoped was a comforting hug and ran his fingers through his Yugi's hair.

The second and probably most important thing was that the walls, which were old gold in color, had no visible window. As Yugi scanned the room he locked eyes with Atem who was still sitting on the loveseat and was watching what was happening on the bed across from him with absolute fascination.

"Shhh." Yami whispered and wiped away the tears from Yugi's cheeks. Yami realized that their precious Yugi should never have tears of sadness ruining his perfection.

"It's alright Yugi." Suddenly Yugi felt the bed dip on the other side of him and felt a pair of arms pull him into another hug. He hadn't even noticed that Atem had gotten up from the loveseat. "There is no need for tears any more. You're safe now that we have you."

"Atem you were right, dark purple looks splendid on him," The conversation seemed overly casual and Yugi didn't want to know which one changed him into these pajamas while he was knocked out or what they did to him while he was knocked out.

"I said he would look splendid in any color but dark purple would be best for him." Atem reminded his twin.

"A-A-Atem…Ya-Yami?" Yugi stuttered out in confusion and fear. Yami wasn't too happy that his brother's name left Yugi's lips first, but he was used to such things at this point in his life.

"Yes our precious Little One?" Yugi blushed a little at the nickname being whispered into his ear.

"W-what's going on? Where am I? Why am I chained up?" Yugi rattled off questions as quickly as possible but was stopped short when Atem placed his tan finger on Yugi's lips. For a moment Atem was lost in the feeling of the soft lips beneath his finger and casually ran his finger over Yugi's lips.

"Why you're in our home Little One." Atem whispered into Yugi's ear and took a deep breath in, loving how his special one smelled.

"In a special room we made just for you." Yami added hoping that their precious Yugi would be pleased with this information. Yami doubted that anyone else had ever done this for Yugi and the twins would make sure that no one would ever get the chance to.

"Made for me?" Yugi could feel his heart race once again, and if he wasn't trapped between the twins and his ankle wasn't cuffed to the bed he would have run. Granted he had no idea where to go but anywhere had to be better then here.

"Yes we made this room especially for you. As for the reason why you are chained is so that you don't run away." Atem added casually as if he was talking about the weather. Yugi felt his heart skip a beat and wondered just how long the twins had planned this out.

"Wasn't that sweet of us. We put all of this effort in just for you, and all because of how special you are to us." Yami wasn't asking a question, instead his words came off as a simple explanation as he stroked Yugi's cheek and basked in the feeling of Yugi's soft cheek beneath his finger.

"Why?" Yugi whispered the all encompassing question to the entire situation and could feel the twins stiffen up at his question and could feel four hands grip him tightly causing the smaller male to wince in pain. Neither one were too happy over the fact that Yugi didn't say thank you for all of this, but the twins believed that Yugi was still adjusting to all of this.

"Because you're sweet and kind." Yami said and pressed a kiss to Yugi's forehead.

"Because you brought a light into our life." Atem added in while leaning in to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

"And because of this we knew that we just had to have you and show you just how much we love you Yugi." The twins said simultaneously.

"I don't understand." He hadn't spoken to the twins much at school, sure he had lunch with them but aside from that he couldn't figure out what had caused the twins to feel this way.

"You will," Both twins told Yugi at the same time and each one pressed a kiss to Yugi's cheek, which caused Yugi to wiggle around in the twins grip. Both twins were once again hurt by this, but forced themselves to push their anger and hurt down, since they couldn't understand why their Yugi wasn't happy with this situation.

Atem with slight aggression pushed Yugi into Yami's grip, and took the needle from his pocket uncapped it and stabbed and injected the instant sedation it into Yugi's neck, which caused Yugi to cry out in pain. Yugi's movements slowed down and became sluggish as his vision began to blur worse then before, before falling unconscious on Yami.

Atem capped and pocketed the needle before he and Yami tucked their sleeping Yugi back in bed, both Yam and Atem gave the sleeping Yugi a kiss before finally leaving the room via the secret door that could only be activated if someone knew where the button was. While leaving and climbing the stairs to the main floor the twins wished that their Yugi would come to return their love quickly so that they wouldn't have to keep him locked up like some pretty bird and Yugi could share a room with them like a proper lover. "Goodnight our precious Yugi."

~/~

So this is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction and I would like some opinions on this and to know if people want me to continue this.


	2. Interlude and Motto

So this is an interlude chapter, in which we learn a bit about Atem and Yami as children as well as see how Yugi met the twins. **Also be warned in this chapter there is murder. I have warned you.**

Also I want to thank the reviewers for my first chapter, you are amazing and thank you.

~/~

From a young age the twins had a feeling that they were different from other children. It wasn't due solely to the fact that their parents were hardly home and a nanny was raising them, since some of the children were being raised by a single parent or by another family member. From the twins point of view it was due to the fact that whenever they played with other children they never felt the need to laugh or smile and for the most part they would hold hands and watch the other children as if trying to figure out why they were laughing. Since the twins found all of these games to be mundane and would rather be alone with each other, which lead some of the children to begin to whisper nasty things among each other about the twins. It didn't help that their parents were hardly home and were instead being raised by their nanny caused other children to make fun of them.

However while they could ignore the whispers, it took one particularly mean child to be vocal about his own thoughts about the twins calling them freaks whose parents didn't want or love them, awakened a spark of anger to slowly build inside them. This child had taken to calling them freaks so often and openly that the some of the other children gladly took part in the teasing.

However when the one who started it has pushed both of them in the playground something inside the twins snapped. They despised being made fun of, and being touched by such a being they had deemed a worthless stain caused a shift in what they felt was their normal world and they hated it. So the twins decided one night as they were cuddling in bed together that they needed to get revenge on the worthless stain that had started calling them freaks.

The twins had sat together in the room they shared and began to plan their revenge on the worthless stain, infecting their lives. For two weeks they watched and gathered as much information on the worthless stain. Yami was able to listen into conversation that the worthless stain had, as well as everything around him and had a formed a plan.

"Apparently there's someone going around and murdering people." Yami told Atem in their shared room.

"And?" He questioned his twin.

"We can use this other worthless stain to take the fall for us." Yami pointed out and grinned wickedly which his twin matched.

"You are brilliant." Atem praised his twin and kissed Yami's forehead. "Now trust in me." Atem began their personal motto.

"And you'll trust in me." Yami added.

"And together we'll have control and be safe." The twins finished their personal motto at the same time and smiled at each other.

The day arrived when they would get rid of the worthless stain. Both felt an odd sense of anticipation run through there little bodies as they would finally be able to get rid of the person they had deemed the worthless stain. Just like Yami has figured out the worthless stain had come to the playground on his own, which was practically empty at this time.

"Where's your freaky brother freak." The child taunted and Yami lost it, pulling the steak knife out he lunged for the other began to stab the other ignoring the cries of the other.

"Don't you talk about Atem like that ever again you worthless stain!" He shouted, oh how hated this worthless stain, hated him so much.

"Yami." Looking up at his brother's calm but also slightly annoyed voice, Yami was still panting in anger. "Turn him over, this stain's' voice is ugly and I don't want to hear it anymore." Yami complied with his brother's wish and turned the crying worthless stain over. Atem quickly brought down his knife into the neck of the stain. "You will never mock us again you worthless stain."

The twin continued their attack on the worthless stain, doing their best to imitate the other killers attack method. Once they were done they tossed the body into the woods and ran home holding hands with a slightly gleeful bounce to their step.

A few days later the body had been found and the blame was placed solely on the murderer. Although some investigators were confused as to why the murderer would change their MO and why there was so much aggression in the stabs, but most figured that the child had seen something that he wasn't supposed to. When the news finally reached the twins they knew that the stain would never bother them again, and if any stain got in their way again they would be able to take care of it.

~/~

It wasn't long after their first incidents that the twins were told that it was better to simply pretend to be just like everyone else around, because few people in this world would understand them they way they were. So the twins took these words to heart and soon they learned how to fake having fun with others.

While the twins got older there façade went to far as to even have a group of small group of so-called 'friends' to make them seem just like everyone else. and it served them well throughout elementary school, middle school and even now in high school. What never changed over the years was the fact that the twins still stuck close together while their 'friends' had gotten into relationships and because of this fact the twins 'social circle' increased. However neither twin actually cared about this notion of romance to them it was another mundane aspect of life they may have to fake their way through.

~/~

The mundaneness seemed to be the normal for the twins and at this point theuy accepted that this would be their lives until another stain bothered them enough to get an actual reaction from them. This was until one Monday morning during homeroom when the class was introduced to a new student named Yugi Mutuo. The twins sitting not only in the back of the class but also beside each other grasped each other's hands under the desk as both felt their hearts race. For the twins it felt as if someone had turned on a light on in their lives for the first time and that light was named Yugi Mutuo.

It was during lunch when the twins were properly introduced to Yugi who happened to be an old friend from summer camp of Bakura's boyfriend Ryou. Both twins could feel their hearts race once again and simultaneously reached for each other's hands without their 'friends' noticing. Ryou was introducing Yugi to everyone, the twins could care less about Ryou and his introductions to the others around them, and instead their attention was focused solely on Yugi and how much more wonderful his voice sounded up close, even if he was saying hi to the others and not paying any attention to them.

"And this is Atem and Yami Moto." Ryou pointed them out.

"Hello Atem, hello Yami." Yugi gave a friendly and slightly shy wave to the twins and finally sat down next to Ryou. Both twins felt their hearts race at being addressed by such a wonderful being and squeezed each other's hands. Oh it felt good to be noticed by their precious Yugi and they wanted no needed more.

"Hello." The twins said at the same time trying to remain calm. The twins talking in unison was nothing new to the group and they all figured that Yugi would get used to it soon enough.

"So Yugi why did you transfer schools so late?" Ryo asked as he snuggled close to his boyfriend.

"I was getting bullied a bit too much at my old school, so my grandpa figured it would be better for me to change schools." As Yugi explained this, a sense of anger flared through the twins at the mere thought of some worthless stain hurting their precious Yugi. Ryou reached over and gave Yugi a side hug and once again the twins felt anger bubble inside them as someone other then them hugged their Yugi.

~/~

At their home the twins sat on Atem's bed, their homework long forgotten as they thought about the day and the amazing thing that had happened.

"I want him." Yami remarked casually as if he were telling his twin he wanted a candy bar as he leaned against Atem.

"Do you?" He questioned while running his fingers through his twin's hair. The twins usually got whatever they wanted, whether it was given to them or if they took it, the latter being far more rare as the twins didn't want for much.

"Yes and you want him to. Don't deny it Atem." Yami whispered as he moved to hug his twin from behind.

Atem looked over his shoulder to gaze at his twin and gave him a rare genuine smile that the twins reserved for each other however it seem that soon their precious Yugi would get to see it, how lucky he would be. "I never denied it Yami. I want Yugi as much as you do. He belongs with us, in our home. Maybe even in his own room."

Yami reflected his brother's smile and let go of Atem to sit next to him and linked their hands together. "What about the hidden room in the basement?" He questioned.

"We would need to clean it up for him." Atem pointed out.

"He's worth it." Yami said casually. "Our precious Yugi deserves the best and only we can provide it for him." He moved closer to his twin so he could rest his head on Atem's shoulder. "Besides we're the only ones who can protect him from every worthless stain in this world."

"True. It should be easy to get rid of that worthless stain that dared hurt our Yugi." Atem felt Yami slip his hand free and then watched as his twin got up and made his way over to his own room, through a connecting door and shared bathroom. "Where are you going?" Atem thought that the two of them would plan the downfall of the worthless stain together.

"My room to get my laptop. I need to do research on our precious love and all the worthless stains around him." Yami pointed out as he quickly raced into his room to retrieve said laptop before heading back to be with his twin. "We wouldn't want our Yugi to be unhappy in his new home would we?" Although both twins couldn't even begin to understand why their Yugi might not be happy in his new home with his own luxurious room and with his obvious lovers, but both also had a small sort of understanding that this would be the first and last time that anyone would ever shower Yugi with so much love as well as show Yugi how special he was. Yugi was theirs and no worthless stain would ever be able to take him from them.

"No we wouldn't." Atem replied leaning in close to his twin and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now trust in me." Atem began their personal motto.

"And you'll trust in me." Yami added.

"And together we'll have control and be safe." The twins finished their personal motto at the same time and smiled at each other. Yami turned on his laptop and began to do his primary research on their precious Yugi.

~/~

So there you go, an interlude chapter. Please let me know what you think. Ways to improve or even suggestions. I have the next chapter almost done, so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I said I wouldn't take long and I hope you all enjoy it.

~/~

Once upstairs the twins went into the kitchen to make their Yugi something to eat, since the dosage that Atem used this time was a smaller one then the original dosage that they use to bring their love to his new home.

"How much longer until he loves us Atem?" Yami questioned from his seat at the breakfast nook as he watched his brother get out the ingredients for a grilled cheese sandwich. While it seemed like a simple thing to make all of the ingredients were of the highest quality.

"I don't know. We may need to give our precious Yugi a bit of time." Atem pointed out as he began to slice the bread thickly.

"Why?" Yami practically whined he wanted Yugi to love him now.

"Because this must all be new for him." Atem pointed out as he took out some truffle butter. "I'm sure no one has ever loved him the way we love him and no one ever will." There was a hint of malicious intent that was directed to anyone who would even dare take their love away from them.

"But we love him and he knows that. We love him so much. I know I do because my heart hurts at the mere thought of him not loving us back." Yami confessed to this twin with slight panic to in his voice. Atem stopped slicing cheese, stepped away from the cutting board and went to hug his brother around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

Yami leaned into the hug and held onto his twin's arms like a lifeline. "Don't worry Yami. Yugi will love us. I promise." He whispered into his twin's ear and even rubbed his thumb up and down Yami's arm, trying his best to comfort him. After a few moments of silence Atem added. "Have I ever broken a promise to you."

"No." Yami shook his head, his twin had never broken a promise and he was sure that he wasn't about to start now.

"Now let go of me. I need to make Yugi something to eat." Atem whispered into his twin's ear. Yami reluctantly let go of his twin and pouted.

For a few minutes Yami watched his twin prepare Yugi's lunch with a hint of jealously. "I wish I could cook as well as you." He admitted with a pout. "I'm not as talented as you."

"Don't say that Yami." Atem scolded his twin from his spot at the stove. "You were the one who designed the room and got everything for the room, you were better at figuring out and collecting all of the information on our precious love, and of course getting all of our special supplies." He flipped that sandwich over as he spoke to his twin, hoping that Yami would see the situation about their talents from his point of view.

"If you say so."

"I do." Atem plated the food and then stepped away from the stove to press a kiss to his twin's forehead. "Now trust in me…"

"And you'll trust in me." Yami added.

"And together we'll have control and be safe." The twins finished their personal motto at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Go get a tray and then we can go back to our precious Yugi." Yami got up with an almost spring in his step from his spot and went to get a tray for the meal to be placed on.

~/~

This time when Yugi woke up he pushed the curtain back slightly and noticed that he was alone, the migraine like pounding in his head hadn't left. Pushing back the curtain fully that surrounded the canopy bed Yugi pushed himself off the bed and stepped onto a plush carpet trying to ignore the sound of the chain hitting the bedpost. Yugi for the first time was able to take a good look around the room he was trapped in.

At the end of the bed was a long black leather ottoman, to the left was the loveseat that Atem and Yami had sat on while watching him sleep for who knows how long. Yugi learned that it took ten steps from the ottoman to get to the loveseat, from there it took eight steps to get to a bookcase and upon closer inspection the bookcase was filled with books that Yugi either had read or wanted to read, along with games. There was a plush black chair and what looked like a thick red blanket draped over it.

From the corner of his eye Yugi spotted what looked like a door, running over in what amounted to twelve quick steps, he yanked the door open to find a small bathroom While there was no window for him to get out of, at least he wouldn't have to use a bucket or hold it in. Looking around he saw that by the sink there was a toothbrush that looked eerily similar to the one he had at home along with his favourite brand of toothpaste, a toilet, a shower with his favourite products that lined the rim of the tub and of course towels that felt soft to the touch.

Stepping out of the bathroom Yugi hugged himself, attempting to give himself some comfort. He was worried about himself; he didn't know what day it was or what time it was. Then it hit him, if he didn't know what day it was or the time then how was his grandpa dealing with all of this? His grandpa must be worrying himself sick when he didn't come home after school. How could he have been so selfish to forget his grandpa, the man who basically raised him? Sliding down he landed on his butt on the plush carpet trying his best not to cry.

After what seemed like forever a mechanical sliding sound caught his attention and turned and looked around the bed to see the twins standing there with smiles on their faces. Then the mechanical sliding sound came again. "Hello Yugi." Atem from Yugi could remember was holding a tray that was covered by a cloche.

"H-h-hi." He stuttered out in fear and curled up a little more, trying to make himself look smaller.

"We are glad to see you up and walking around your room." That was Yami's voice.

"You must be hungry." That was Atem who was talking, and just as Atem finished his sentence Yugi's stomach took that moment to let out a loud grumble in hunger.

"Atem made you something to eat." Yami told Yugi as he walked over and scooped up his precious Yugi, who flinched and being held by one of his kidnappers. "Don't worry Little One." Yami whispered as if he knew why his precious Yugi flinched. "I won't drop you. You're too precious to drop." With that being said Yami walked them over to the bed and sat down with Yugi's back pressed against his chest and had one arm wrapped around Yugi's arms and waist to keep him from moving. Atem followed the two onto the bed with the tray of food and sat across Yugi, placing the tray of food over Yugi's lap essentially trapping Yugi even more then he already was.

Lifting up the cloche Yugi saw a grilled cheese sandwich, which smelled delicious and glass of water. "I hope a grilled cheese sandwich is acceptable." Atem took half the sandwich and held it up to close to Yugi's mouth, but not close enough for Yugi to actually bite.

"I-I-I can feed myself." Yugi somehow found the courage to whisper out, which caused the twins to frown although Yugi could only see Atem's face.

"We know that Little One, but why should you deny us such a simple pleasure." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. "And besides you'll hurt Atem's feelings, if you don't let him feed you" Yami reached over while Atem leaned in closer to the two so that Yami could stroke his cheek to as if to prove to Yugi that he was comforting his twin. "He worked really hard to make you this meal." It wasn't enjoyable to have to guilt their precious Yugi, but this was a nicer way at least from the twins point of view for Yugi to understand and learn that special love like theirs had to go both ways.

Yugi did try to lean forward to take the bite of the sandwich but Atem pulled the sandwich away while at the same time Yami pulled Yugi even closer to his chest and held on tighter. He heard the twins tsk in disappointment at Yugi's actions. "Just let us feed you." Atem cooed. "It's such a simple thing and it will be so much easier if you let us feed you."

Yugi realized that he would only be allowed to eat if he agreed to the terms the offered. "Alright, you can f-f-feed me." He felt his cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment. Somewhat reluctantly he opened his mouth, and allowed Atem to put the sandwich in his mouth. Biting down into the grill cheese sandwich, Yugi couldn't help but moan in pleasure; this had to be the best grill cheese sandwich he had ever taste. Both twins inwardly shivered in delight at the sound of their Yugi moaning in pleasure and hopefully he would soon be moaning for other reasons.

"Here Yami." Atem passed over the glass of water to Yami, who took it with his free hand and held it to Yugi's lips. Once Yugi finished what was in his mouth he gladly took the water, not realizing how thirsty he was. The glass of water however was pulled away far too soon and Yugi whimpered he was still so thirsty.

"Shhh." Yami cooed. "You'll get more soon." The twins continued to feed Yugi until the sandwich was gone and the glass was empty. Atem placed the cloche back on the tray and then put the tray back on the ground, before getting back up on the bed, practically sitting in Yugi's lap.

"Thank you for the food." Yugi said and did his best to give the twins a convincing smile.

"It was my pleasure." Atem replied as he leaned forward and wiped the crumbs off of Yugi's cheeks with this thumb and once he was done he licked his thumb clean, even the crumbs seemed to taste better.

"Isn't Atem a wonderful cook?" Yami asked, hoping to get a friendly conversation going.

"Y-yes." There was a long pause and Yugi realized that he was supposed to continue or even give out a compliment. "It was the best grill cheese sandwich I've ever had." Yugi watched as Atem's face practically lit up with pure joy and he was sure that the other had a slight blush to his tan cheeks.

"That has to be the finest compliment I have ever heard." Atem admits.

"Atem spares no expense when it comes to cooking." Yami added in.

"And Yami knows how to set things up to ensure that they are perfect." Atem pointed out. Both twins wanted to show Yugi that his lovers had useful talents and could do all sorts of things for him.

"Th-that's incredible. I-I don't have many impressive talents like the two of you." Yugi admitted which was met with denial from the twins.

"Oh Yugi, who told you such lies?" Atem cooed out as he reached over to hold Yugi's hand.

"Wh-what? No one did." He lied, there had been a handful of people who had told him such things at his old school, but he didn't want to share it with the twins. "It's just how I feel." After saying that Atem leaned forward and kissed Yugi's cheek and Yami leaned down to do the same.

"Oh Little One, you never have to think like that ever again." Atem cooed. "To us you are perfect."

Yugi felt his chin being turned up, so he could look at Yami. "That's right, our perfect Little One." While staring into Yugi's lovely amethyst colored eyes, Yami couldn't help himself but press a kiss to his Yugi's lips. Feeling jealously run through him Atem quickly pulled Yugi away from his twin's lips and gave his Yugi a proper kiss of his own. Once Atem pulled away the twins could see that their Yugi was bright red.

Atem's watched beeped loudly taking the twins out of the special moment they had just shared with Yugi. "Yami we need to go. It's time."

Yami pouted and let go of Yugi. "We'll be back soon." He promised and closed the curtains around the four-poster bed.

Atem picked up the tray and went to the wall and Yami followed, but stood in front of Yami so that their Yugi couldn't figure out how to get free and even then the chain wouldn't let him get too far. "Atem, Yami?"

Both twins stopped and looked at their love. "Yes?"

"When…When can I go home?"

"Oh Yugi, you are home." Yami cooed out and the mechanical sound that Yugi heard earlier returned and stepped around Atem to walk out of the room.

"What…what do you mean?" Yugi's questioned as his heart began to race.

The twins laughed softly at their Yugi's apparent naiveté or maybe he just wanted to hear the truth from his lovers lips. "What we mean our precious Little One, is that you are home, with your two lovers." Atem added as if it were simple and then stepped out of the room. "We will see you later."

Yugi leapt from the bed and tried to get to what seemed to be the only exit but it closed before he reached it. Suddenly the lunch he just ate weighed heavily in his stomach and Yugi curled up into a small ball and cried.

~/~

Upstairs in Atem's bedroom the twins sat at the desk looking at Atem's laptop and waited for the monthly call from their father to come in. Hearing the sound of the Skype call Atem pressed the button that answered the call.

"Hello father." The twins spoke in unison.

"Hello boys."

"How are you father?" Atem asked.

"I am well. How are the two of you?"

"Excellent." The twins could see their father raise his eyebrow slightly in confusion he had yet to hear such a comment from his sons. "Atem and I found our special someone." Yami practically bragged.

"Oh?" Their father's tone was questioning.

"Yes." The twins nodded their heads.

"It's like a light has been turned on for us father." Atem said.

"It is an incredible feeling father." Yami added. "When I first saw our precious one, it was like I couldn't breath and when he spoke my name...oh father it was incredible and I am sure Atem feels the same."

"I feel as if everything you told us makes sense now." Atem added and Yami nodded in agreement.

"I am incredibly happy for the two of you."

"Thank you father." Atem and Yami spoke together once again.

"I may have to cut my time here in Egypt short, to meet the young man who has captured your interests." It was clear that their father was not upset about the fact that his sons were gay.

"We wouldn't mind that father…" Atem began.

"But he needs time to adjust..." Yami continued.

"Because we are his first loves after all." Atem finished.

"Well then, who am I to keep you from him. I will call you again shortly. Goodbye Atem, goodbye Yami."

"Goodbye father." With that Atem ended the call to their father it seemed as if the apple didn't fall from the tree.

~/~

Well here you go. Another chapter please review or leave a comment or a suggestion or even a question. They help me out so much.


	4. Interlude and the Smell of Love

So this is another interlude chapter and I have a few people to thank.

1\. PirateZuffy (Go and read their fic ) who inspired me to write fanfiction again.

2\. To the ygofanfiction mods on tumblr who gave me solid advice (go and check them out)

3\. My friend who helped me edit this chapter.

4\. People who left reviews.

~/~

(A month before the kidnapping)

It had been a month since Yugi had first met the twins and he still didn't know much about them aside from a few things.

The first being: they were always together no matter what the situation Yugi was positive that he never saw Atem without Yami and vise versa. The second being was that the twins would often speak at the same time, which he got used to after hearing at least a dozen times. The third being: was that the twins would occasionally hold hands, and he was sure that no one else noticed it and didn't mention it to his friends.

So with all of this in mind Yugi was shocked when he walked into homeroom early and saw Atem without Yami looking rather lost sitting in his seat at the back of the class. "Hey Atem." Yugi waved.

"Hello Yugi." Like every other day Atem gave Yugi a polite greeting.

"Umm where's Yami?"

"He's sick." Atem lied easily; Yami was out gathering some personal info on their Yugi.

"Oh I'm sorry. I hope he get's better soon."

"Thank you." Atem looked down at his desk, looking rather lost.

"Are you going to be okay?" Atem looked up in shock. "You look lost." Yugi said.

"I think so…" Atem trailed off, he wasn't sure he would be able to make it through the day without his twin. Then Atem shook his head. "But probably not, Yami and always together and I feel odd without him."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you, just for today?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Atem didn't even hesitate to have his Yugi sit next to him, but Yugi thought that it was due to the fact that he felt lonely and didn't think anything of it. Yugi slipped into the seat next to Atem and put his hand on the desk and gave him a knowing look.

"If you want you can hold my hand, if it'll make you feel better. " Yugi offered with a smile and Atem looked up in shock, he was positive that no one had seen him and Yami hold hands, but it seemed that their precious Yugi did. This was just another reason as to why he was perfect for them. "Don't worry I won't tell the group." Atem smiled softly in realization that Yugi would keep the handholding that he and Yami did a secret, which as another reason as to why Yugi was perfect and took his offer and held onto Yugi's hand and brought it under the best, while realizing that Yami would be slightly jealous of this moment.

"Thank you, Yugi."

"No problem."

"Hey Atem, where's your better half?" Bakura asked who had come up to the back desks with Ryou, Marik and Malik.

"Sick." Came the simple reply as his fingers tapped on the desk in annoyance.

"So why is Yugi sitting with you?" Malik questioned, he was positive that no one aside from Yami ever sat in that chair.

"I just want to keep him company today since Yami isn't here." Yugi told his friends and gave Atem's hand a friendly squeeze, which caused Atem's heart to race.

Once the rest of the group took their seats, Atem leaned over to whisper into Yugi's ear. "Thank you."

"No problem," He gave Atem a friendly smile. "I'll stay with you today, so you aren't alone." Yugi promised.

For the rest of the day Yugi did his best to keep close to Atem to ensure that didn't feel lonely.

~/~

Yami had done some research and was able to figure out where Yugi lived and the night before talked with his twin and decided that he would go and get some personal information on Yugi, to ensure that he once Yugi was with Atem and him, their precious love wouldn't want or need anything aside from the two of them. That's not to say that they wouldn't spoil Yugi, but still it would be nice for Yugi to have familiar things.

Yami waited about an hour after Atem left before heading out to Yugi's home. Sneaking to the back of Yugi's house, Yami was able to get to the second floor by climbing a tree and using a pocketknife to unlock the window before slipping inside the house. It took Yami only a few minutes to find Yugi's room.

Stepping inside and carefully closing the door, Yami felt his heart race in excitement here he was in his Yugi's room. The first thing that caught Yami's attention was Yugi's bed and he couldn't help him but go and lay on Yugi's bed. While it wasn't as soft as his own, it still felt incredible turning around; Yami buried his face in Yugi's pillow and took a few deep breaths fully taking in Yugi's scent. At this point Yami was completely positive that it was possible for someone to get drunk off of someone's smell.

He couldn't help but realize that Atem was going to be jealous of him, since he got to send so much time alone in Yugi's room, maybe he could bring something back for his twin.

Almost reluctantly Yami pushed himself off Yugi's bed, slipped his phone out of his pocket and began to take pictures of Yugi's room making sure to take in the important details, such as what books he liked or what games he enjoyed playing.

Once that was done Yami began to pull open drawers and look through the Yugi's clothes, ensuring that he would get his Yugi his proper clothing size because what kind of boyfriend he would be if he didn't make sure his lover had clothes that fit him properly.

In one of Yugi's drawers Yami spotted a pile of handkerchiefs, licking his lips a part of Yami knew he shouldn't take it, but another part was screaming at him to take at least one handkerchief, that at least one of these handkerchiefs belonged to him. Listening to the impulsive side Yami took a handkerchief from the bottom of the pile and quickly stuffed it in his back pocket.

Finishing up his task Yami left the room in the same condition he found it in before leaving the same way he got in and headed back home to wait for Atem to come home.

~/~

After school Atem practically ran home with the excuse that he was worried for his twin, which his 'friends' accepted. Once at his house, Atem went right to his room and found Yami lying on his bed, holding a handkerchief, which Atem had never seen before.

"What is that?" Atem questioned as he moved to lie next to his twin resting on his elbow so he could look down at his twin.

"One of Yugi's handkerchief." Yami bragged as he carefully fingered the handkerchief, as if it were the most precious item ever.

"I beg your pardon?" Atem brows furrowed in confusion, as he was sure he had misheard his twin.

"One of Yugi's handkerchief," Yami wasn't sure why his twin had to ask such a question or why he even had to repeat himself.

"What were you thinking?" Atem snapped as looked at the handkerchief that his twin was holding so carefully.

"I wanted it and I took it." Yami replied casually and sniffed the handkerchief it still smelt like Yugi, after which he held it up for Atem to smell.

"You were supposed to be careful." Atem's voice was clipped purposely ignoring the handkerchief, as he was doing his best not to get angry with his twin for acting so reckless.

"I was, there were at least a four other handkerchiefs there, I took the one from the bottom of the pile, and I wore gloves the entire time." Yami's tone was matter of fact as if this would convince Atem that nothing was wrong.

"You were reckless." Atem pointed out.

"I was not." Yami shot up and glared down at his twin. "Did you not hear that I wore my gloves and put everything back where it belong."

"But the handkerchief." Atem tapped the handkerchief with the back of his hand.

"Don't you trust me?" Yami was hurt at the mere thought of his twin not trusting him.

"I do. I do. It's just…we've never done something like this before." Atem sat up and wrapped his arms around himself. "So excuse me for being worried about the situation and you taking something."

"I would never do anything to put our plan at risk. I promise you." Seeing that his twin wasn't completely convinced Yami moved to kiss Atem's forehead. "Now trust in me…"

"And you'll trust in me." Atem added as a small smile tugged on his lips, his twin knew exactly what to say to comfort him.

"And together we'll have control and be safe." The twins finished their motto together. After that Atem snatched the handkerchief from his twin and smelt it.

~/~

Please don't forget to leave a review


End file.
